Karupin Has His Ways
by SizZies
Summary: Mio Atanaka, the newest sensation all over the world will be going back to her home town - Japan. The pair's relationship gets off on the wrong foot but eventually, with the help of a cat known as Karupin, might start to fall in love.


**Sizzies : **Hi there! Thanks for browsing our new story.

**PurpleSkye : **I hope you'll like this one.

**hannahfinella-chan : ** We don't own Prince of Tennis only the story plot and the OCs.

**Sizzies : **Read and enjoy!

**PurpleSkye: **_WAIT! I would just like to say that I edited it again for some 1st person corrections I missed when typing this. I'm sorry for making it confusing because when I first wrote it in my notebook it was in 1st person supposedly so i was confused and hannahfinella-chan must have missed it when she proofread it. :D Sorry again!_

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

**Karupin Has His Way  
**Chapter 1

Whatever that was being said, she didn't like it. She glared at him with those fiery red eyes of hers, although his face was obscured by shadows. He was not someone she knew, that was for sure. Who was this stranger and why was he yelling at her? It was as if everything was her fault.

_Her fault. . . ._

But wasn't it always? She turned around and made a run for it, ignoring his senseless screaming. She hadn't understood a word he said; it was as if everything was on mute. She couldn't even hear herself think. What was happening here? What had she been running from again? She had this weird feeling in her stomach as she slowed down to a walk.

"_Meow."_

What was that? Well, a cat, obviously. But where was it? She searched her surroundings for the animal. It sat right in front of her all fluffy and adorable. She _hated_ cats.

"Shoo!" she said, waving her hands at it like she was disgusted.

"_Meow."_

It stared at her for three long seconds before standing up and rushing to the middle of the road. She rolled her eyes, feeling exasperated. She may have an intense dislike for felines but she couldn't just leave it there to die. She quickly went over to pick it up, glaring at it.

"I told you to _'shoo', _go away, not commit suicide. Sheesh!" she told the fat hairball of cuteness as if it understood her at all.

**BEEP! BEEEEEEEP!**

"Mio!"

"NO! Don't kill me. I'm too young to die!" she screamed as she raised her arms to cover her face.

"Mio, you're only dreaming. Snap out of it."

"Karen?" the blonde girl grumbled, still groggy from sleep.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead! Today marks the beginning of your Asian tour!" Karen exclaimed, pulling the blankets off of Mio at the same time.

"Can't the tour wait for five minutes? I'm bushed. . . ." the younger girl mumbled, hiding her face under her pillow.

"No can do, kiddo. We have a flight to catch and an interview even before that." Karen stated, taking to pillow and throwing it to the other side of the luxurious bedroom.

"But –"

"Artists like you shouldn't keep your fans waiting. You'll be gone for quite a while – they'll miss you!" Karen retorted even before the other girl could make a valid excuse.

She sighed. Being an actress-slash-singer was a pretty difficult job. But this was her dream; she only hated having to wake up early. She groaned as Karen began pulling her by the feet. She didn't know when to give up.

"I'm up! I'm up! Let go, please!" Mio yelled as she suppressed the laughter itching to escape her lips.

Karen laughed loudly, knowing this was Mio's weak spot. She refused to let go even if Mio had kicked and struggled violently against her hold. This was pretty much their daily routine. She was getting tired of it, honestly, but unless Karen went to the extremes there was no way she would get her out of bed. That manager of hers seemed to enjoy torturing Mio in the wee hours of morning.

"Eat a heavy breakfast. You might not like the airplane grub." Karen told Mio once they had finally got through the long process of waking Mio up.

She set a stack of five pancakes in front of her talent and poured her a cold glass of orange juice. The sound of the frying pan over the stove told Mio that there was more food being prepared. She smiled hungrily. Karen didn't have to wonder how life would be having a daughter; Mio pretty much showed her what it was like. It was somehow tiring but fun all at the same time.

"Good idea!" Mio exclaimed as she stuffed her mouth with the sweet cooked dough. It wasn't everyday that Karen allowed her to indulge herself with so much food, she needed to make the most out of it.

**-0o0-**

**Chicago Airport, Chicago, Illinois; Sunday; 7:00 AM**

"And here we are live from the Chicago Airport, hoping to get a few words from the one and only Ms. Mio Atanaka before she takes off for her Asian Concert Tour." The red-haired reporter announced, exuberant.

"Good morning, Ms. Cheryl." Mio greeted with a sweet smile on her face. This was her angelic girl front that everyone loved.

"Good morning. So how do you feel right now, Ms. Mio?" Cheryl inquired with accordance to the script.

"I'm kinda excited actually. I have a lot to look forward to." Mio answered smoothly. It wasn't a lie, however. This was an adventure she was thrilled to have.

"I heard your first stop is in Japan. How does it feel to be returning to your homeland? When was the last time you've been there, anyway?" Cheryl asked again with a curious smile.

"That's right. The last time I was there, I was still in 3rd grade so I'm really glad to be given an opportunity to perform there. I just hope I can still speak Japanese fluently. . . ." Mio replied, giggling sheepishly at the last sentence.

Cheryl responded with a playful grin and said, "Well, this won't be the last time we'll meet. We all hope you have a safe trip."

"_Arigato! Sayonara!_ Thank you and farewell, America!" Mio bid waving good-bye as she climbed up the plane.

**-0o0-**

**Echizen Residence, Tokyo, Japan; Sunday; 7:00 AM**

"I'll be leaving." The dark-haired teen declared as he grabbed a piece of toast and his tennis bag simultaneously.

"But it's so early, Ryoma-kun. . . ." a much older girl with black hair commented; she was rather concerned for her young cousin's intense training habits.

"Ah." Ryoma replied off-handedly. If he was someday going to defeat his old man in a tennis match, he had to work hard. He still had a lot to learn.

"Well, just be sure you'll be back before lunch time." This time it was the middle-aged woman who spoke with extreme calm.

"Hai-hai, okaa-san." He mumbled, waving the hand with the bitten toast as he crossed the room and left the house.

"_Meoooow."_

"Karupin." he easily recognized his cute Himalayan cat and took it in his arms. He decided to bring along his little fellow because the poor thing must have had enough of that crazy old man's antics. "Wanna come with me?"

"_Meow!"_

It purred and Ryoma took that as a yes and put it down. The furry creature followed closely behind its master, happy to be able to come with him, it seemed. He was too sweet – how could anyone hate such domestic creatures?

**-0o0-**

**Out in the Streets, Tokyo, Japan; Sunday; 11:00 AM**

'_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!'_ Mio chanted mentally, out of pure desperation. She didn't know where she could possibly vent her anger. She had figured a little fresh air would do her good but it didn't seem to have the desired effect.

But it didn't seem such a bad idea at first; she had only wanted to get away from Karen. Could you believe she enrolled her at some Junior High School? What happened to good old home school? Mio was perfectly happy with that arrangement back in the United States, why couldn't it be arranged here?

"_Don't think I don't know that you ditch your tutor most of the time. But you don't have to worry; your cousin goes to the same school, doesn't he? Besides I think it's a very productive way of advertising. . . ."_ _Bla. Bla. Bla._ Sure she used to skip her tutorial sessions a lot but it's not like she knew where she could escape to here in Japan. They just got here yesterday! She didn't have any sense of direction whatsoever, either. She would just get lost. Just like how she was right now.

She surveyed her surroundings, looking so clueless in the process. She didn't know where she was. It was hardly half an hour since she left the apartment in a huff and she was already lost. Karen had better find her quickly.

"_Meow!"_

She almost jumped in surprise as the cat's bushy tail caressed her right leg. It circled around her, purring affectionately but she wanted to kick it off.

"Get away from me you dirty cat!" she screamed, lifting her leg up and away from the cat. She walked away from it briskly, praying it wouldn't follow.

It didn't seem to have understood her. It trailed behind her, still, taking small paw-sized steps while she attempted to outrun it in her four-inch heels.

"Didn't I tell you to buzz off?" Mio was not in the best mood for this. You see, she was a very impatient person.

"There you are, Karupin!" she heard someone say.

Mio's mouth fell open when she looked up to see who he was. All thoughts of killing the stupid cat were forgotten. He was the cutest guy she had ever laid her eyes on! He was nothing like any of the American boys who courted her. She watched, dazzled, as he wiped off the bead of sweat that appeared on his forehead with his wristband.

So he was an athlete. . . .even better! She absolutely adored the sporty types. She could stare at him all day if she could. He had very beautiful hazel eyes and black hair that looked green under the sun. He was gorgeous.

"_Oh. . . .She's your cat?"_ Mio inquired innocently as she picked the cat up into her arms and walked over closer to the boy.

"_Yes. __**He's**__ mine." _He answered in a careless monotone.

"_Well, he's just so cute! His name's Karupin, isn't it?" _Mio wasn't deterred by his unfriendly response and her attitude towards cats seemed to have taken a one-hundred eighty degree turn.

"_Yes and we better be going."_ He said, unfazed by her batting eyelashes. He simply took his cat from her embrace and turned the other way.

Mio watched with wide eyes how simply he could ignore her. It was unusual. Guys would naturally be attracted to her, even if she didn't try and more so when she deliberately flirted. She wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners? You haven't even gotten my number yet!" Mio yelled at his retreating back. She found it easier to express herself in English; she didn't really expect him to understand, anyway.

"Why would I want your number in the first place? I don't even know you." He retorted coldly; Mio was quite surprised that he spoke English as fluently as she did.

"Wouldn't that be the whole point of getting my number?" Mio countered; she was unwilling to let him go. It was a plus that he understood English; it made things so much easier for her.

"Why would I get to know you? You seem annoying." He answered frankly. That was the last straw – Mio wasn't just going to stand there and allow the guy (even if he was really cute) shatter her pride as a woman into pieces.

"Listen here, _Shorty_." Mio began; with her high heels, she easily towered over him by an inch or two. He made to retort but she beat him to it, "Every face here in this stupid town is new to me and if trying to make friends is a freaking crime then just throw me in jail already! Because then I wouldn't be a nuisance to you and your dumb cat any longer!"

The boy could only stare at her in shock. Of course, her reasoning was very irrational but still it had caught him off-guard. How could he even answer to that? Suddenly the tables have been turned and he had become the bad guy. Girls were so irritating.

But at least Mio had found a perfect way to let out her anger. She never knew screaming foolishly at a complete stranger (a very cute one, at that) could be so refreshing. She felt so much better already.

"Mio!" the girl turned automatically at the sound of her name being called.

"Karen." She called back, sort of relieved.

"_I apologize for anything rude this __**little**__ girl might have said. She's just upset about school tomorrow. I'm very sorry." _Karen said politely before reprimanding Mio for her impudent behavior.

"Humph." Mio huffed indignantly, wanting no more than to lock herself up in a quiet room and wallow in solitude.

"_Well then, we must be going now. Ja ne."_ Karen stated as she pulled me into her car roughly.

**-0o0-**

**Apartment Unit 407, Tokyo, Japan; Sunday **_**(still)**_**; 12:10 PM**

"I'm still not going to school, Karen." Mio stated obstinately as she placed a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

"We're not having this conversation again, Mio. I can't have you running away like that every time we get into an argument. You have an interview at two o'clock this afternoon." Karen replied with a stern tone.

"What's wrong with getting a tutor? I promise I won't ditch sessions anymore." Mio said, her eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry, Mio, but this matter is not open for negotiation." Karen declared this time with a tone of finality.

"I'm not as fluent in Japanese as I was. How am I supposed to keep up?" Mio still wasn't giving up.

"You're a smart girl. I know you can do it." Karen plainly answered with a motherly smile on her face.

Mio considered it for a moment. She was well-aware that she wasn't going to win this debate. The only person who could match up to her stubbornness was Karen after all. "Fine." She finally conceded with a frown. "But I'm not going to like it one bit." Mio added dejectedly.

"I'm sure you will. Be sure you tell me how many cute guys you find there, okay?" Karen told Mio in an attempt to put the smile back on her face.

"I found one already. I just wish he goes to Seishun Academy too."

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

**Mio : **--nervous-- So, how was it?

**Karen : **Don't be nervous. I know they totally love your acting!

**Hannahfinella-chan :** --sweat drops-- Yeah, let's just wait patiently for the reviewers to give their _comments_.

**Ryoma : **Don't get your hopes up.

**PurpleSkye : **You know what.. You're such a jerk!

**Mio : ** Hey, the readers are still reading, could you save the argument for later?

**Hannahfinella-chan: **Yeah! Give us your comments and suggestions. We'll try our best to update as soon as possible. Bye! Until the next chapter. . . . :D

**PurpleSkye : **Yeah, wait until next chapter. I'll be torturing Ryoma-kun.. BWAHAHAHA


End file.
